


turn the whole world off

by astano



Series: Baby, you can sleep while I dream [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 20:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astano/pseuds/astano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A porny follow up to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/707988">Baby, you can sleep while I dream</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	turn the whole world off

**Author's Note:**

> Because I promised porn in this universe, so here it is.

They’ve officially been a couple for almost three weeks now. Santana’s still technically living in her shitty little apartment, because they both decided it would probably be a good idea to give the newness of their relationship time to sink in, but she’s spending more time at Rachel’s than she is at her own place, and it’s been… Well, it’s been frustrating.

Lucas seems to have an unerring knack of knowing just when things are starting to get a little hot and heavy on the couch, and choosing that exact moment to start crying. By the time she or Rachel has gotten him settled again, the mood’s undoubtedly been ruined, and both of them are starting to get just a little pent up.

Still. Kurt’s going to babysit for them on Saturday, and Rachel’s coming over to her apartment for the first time. Her apartment where the only seating also serves as the bed. She could honestly kiss Kurt, if the act wouldn’t gross both of them out. She tells him so, then tells him she’s got better things to do with her lips, anyhow, just to see the look on his face go from mildly amused to abject horror in a millisecond. It was totally worth the slap on her arm she got from Rachel.

~

She manages to swap shifts with one of the other girls at work so she’s home at a reasonable time. The apartment’s in an absolutely ridiculous state, considering she’s barely there anymore, and she does her best to tidy up before she’s gets in the shower.

Briefly, she considers just answering the door to Rachel in her towel, because they’re certainly not pretending that the primary reason for this evening isn’t for them to get naked, and she should probably make that as easy as possible to achieve, but then she thinks about the possibility of her neighbours catching an eyeful and decides to pull on one of the few pairs of jeans she still has here, and the first top she grabs from her drawer.

~

She doesn’t even get the door fully closed before Rachel’s pulling her into a kiss that’s immediately full of three week’s worth of unfulfilled need. A well placed kick closes it properly, then she’s pressing Rachel against the wall just inside the door, sliding a thigh up between them, Rachel’s skirt lifting effortlessly with the movement, and groaning into Rachel’s mouth as she feels the heat soak through the material of her jeans.

She’s seriously hating her decision to  _not_  open the door in her towel, because Rachel’s hands on her boobs over the fabric of her t-shirt is just nowhere near enough, and the clothes need to come off right now.

She pulls back from the kiss only long enough to rip her t-shirt over her head, discarding it on the floor behind them. Rachel’s hands are back immediately, cupping her breasts, thumbs sliding over her nipples, teasing them until they’re hard and aching and Santana’s breathless and dizzy, almost drunk with the feeling of her arousal.

“Rachel,” she murmurs. “Oh, fuck.”

If her fingers were good, Rachel’s mouth is fantastic, and Santana can’t do anything for long moments except groan as Rachel licks, and sucks, and  _God_ , even bites her way over Santana’s chest and down to take a straining nipple into her mouth.

She’s still somehow managing to keep up the rhythm of her thigh, and after a particularly hard thrust, Rachel releases her nipple with a wet sound and groans out Santana’s name.

“Don’t stop,” she says. “I’m—God, I can’t believe I so close already.”

Santana wants to laugh at the apparent wonder in Rachel’s voice, because she can believe it. It’s been three weeks of constant touches, and glances, and teasing whispers of promises that haven’t led anywhere, and God, it feels good to know they’re finally alone, finally able to follow through to the appropriate conclusion. 

Still, she did think they might make it to the bed first, and she has to ask, “Do you really want our first time to be up against a wall?”

“Oh, God. I don’t  _care_ , Santana. If you don’t make me come in the next thirty seconds, I might just explode.”

Well then. Santana does like a challenge. Not that it’s going to be much of one if the way Rachel’s already soaked through her panties is any indication.

She presses her thigh up again, and Rachel grinds down, gasping out Santana’s name in a way that Santana’s really starting to love. She sucks at Rachel’s neck, hard, sure that she’s going to leave a bruise, and enjoys the way Rachel jerks against her when she scrapes her teeth lightly over the reddened skin.

Her fingers slip under the edge of Rachel’s panties, and down far enough to slide against her clit. It’s difficult to do anything else, what with how Rachel’s still grinding against her, but Rachel doesn’t seem to mind, just lets out this almost-sob and works herself harder against Santana’s hand.

She’s only ever heard Rachel curse once before—when she almost burnt the kitchen down for the third time—but that was nowhere near as hot as it is hearing her gasp out all breathy and desperate, “Santana, fuck, I’m—”

The words choke off into a cry as she comes, and Santana does her best to keep her fingers moving, letting Rachel ride it out as long as she needs, until she’s just trembling slightly and looking up at Santana through lowered eyelids and with a definite satisfied smile on her face.

~

They make it to the bed sometime between Santana losing her jeans and Rachel her top, though Rachel’s still wearing her skirt whens she pins Santana to the mattress and starts kissing a determined path down her body. She spends an inordinate amount of time teasing her tongue over Santana’s abs, and again, mouthing over her hips and pressing the softest kisses against Santana’s inner thighs. By the time she’s anywhere near where Santana needs her to be, Santana’s a trembling mess, almost on the verge of begging.

She doesn’t need to beg, though, because then Rachel’s mouth is on her, a little tentative at first, but growing in confidence with each whimper or moan Santana lets out.

And really, Rachel doesn’t have anything to be concerned about, because just the fact that it’s  _Rachel_ , that it’s her hands pressing bruises into Santana’s hips, her tongue working over Santana’s clit, is almost enough for Santana.

She urges Rachel on with sounds she can’t control, cants her hips urgently toward Rachel’s mouth. It’s going to be over far too quickly, because Rachel’s closing her lips around Santana’s clit, rubbing her tongue over it in a way that make Santana’s strain against her, desperate for that final push over the edge.

She forces her eyes open, looks down to see Rachel watching her, and that’s all it takes.

The tension in her body snaps all at once, and she cries out broken versions of Rachel’s name. Rachel holds her still, works her through it, before pressing one last kiss against her and crawling up the bed, settling into Santana’s side.

~

They’ve just sort of been kissing lazily for ten minutes or so, with random snatches of conversation in between when Rachel taps her fingers thoughtfully against Santana’s stomach. Santana arches her eyebrow in question and Rachel huffs out a quiet laugh before saying, “I was just thinking, we really need to come up with a better solution to alone time than this. How do other parents even manage?”

“I think they probably have places to live with doors and shit, Rach. And the ability to turn off a baby monitor for five minutes of peace and quiet.”

Rachel rolls her eyes, and rubs her thumb over the skin just below Santana’s breasts. It makes Santana shiver, and she knows it’s not going to be long before they’re starting on round two.

“Maybe we should look for somewhere else,” Rachel says after a short pause. “I’ve been thinking about it for a while, anyway. I don’t think the loft is really suitable for a toddler, and, well, we could look for somewhere together, if you’re ready to officially move back in with us?”

“Yeah,” Santana says, thinking there’s nothing she likes the sound of more. “Yeah, I am.”


End file.
